The Metal Man and the Eating Machine
Chapter 56 "El Drago!" Cane blasted a huge beam of energy from his mouth. Tyson moved his hand in front of him, erecting a huge wall of metal in front of him. "You'll have to do better than that." "I will," said Cane grabbing the ground beneath him and stuffing it into his mouth. The area was filled with magical energy, greatly increasing his power. Saliva began to drip from his mouth. "Wow that was delicious!" he said maniacally. His muscles increased in size. "Strength!" He tried to punch Tyson, but he created a shield of metal. It stopped him, but he managed to crack the shield. "Interesting," said Tyson, "not very many people can crack my metal. You're pretty strong." Tyson launched himself into the air with a pillar of metal. He collected a dark-colored alloy in his hand. "Lead Beam!" He threw the metal at his opponent. Cane didn't budge, and caught it in his mouth. He quickly consumed it in a couple of bites. "Mmm! Delicious!" he said. "I see," said Tyson as he landed on the ground, "your ability allows to eat anything, without any harm to yourself. So what I need to do is aim lower." He created a sharp spear. "Iron spear!" He threw it at his gut. Cane caught it inches before it could hit his stomach and ate that as well. "Maybe solids aren't the way to go." A silver liquid began dripping from Tyson. "Mercury River!" A giant stream of mercury blasted into Cane. He swallowed some of it, but the rest drenched him in this liquid. He began to feel weaker. "What was that stuff?" said Cane, dizzily walking around. "You didn't hear?" asked Tyson, "it's mercury, a liquid metal. Also it's very poisonous." Cane stumbled around dizzily. His muscles decreased in size as his energy decreased. "I see it's already taking effect. This shouldn't take much longer. Steel Needles!" Tyson threw several needles at his opponent. Many hit their mark. "Cane!" called out Lincoln. "Don't worry," said Tyson. "It's not deep enough for a killing blow. I don't think I've broken him quite yet." Cane slowly tried got back to his feet, he immediately sunk back to his knees. "Dammit!" he said through gritted teeth. "You're going down a lot easier than I thought you would," said Tyson, "but you're still not broken." "El Drago!" Cane shot a small burst of magic from his mouth. Tyson easily blocked it with a small wall of metal. "My mercury's poison is far more potent and fast acting than regular mercury. You're already almost out of power. And what you do have left isn't sufficient enough to defeat me." Tyson created a spear and began walking towards Cane. "I'll torture you slowly, so I'll be able to break you." He pulled back his arm to stab. He lunged, but Cane mustered the rest of his strength and dodged. He grabbed Tyson's arm and bit it. He tore flesh from him. "Get off!" He switched the arm the spear was in and stuck it in Cane's shoulder. He dropped to the ground, the flesh still in his mouth. "That hurt!" He created a new spear. "This one will kill you." Cane started laughing. He chewed the flesh and swallowed it. "Sorry, but you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Tyson brought down the spear, but Cane caught it. "You're immune to the toxins created by your metals, aren't you? Funny thing about my magic. Any organic life form I eat, I gain their abilities. And when I go out of control, this happens!" His look became a thousand times more feral. He broke the spear and quickly rose to his feet, punching Tyson in the face, causing him to fly backwards. "Wendigo!" White fur began covering Cane's body. He grew in size. His eyes turned red. He was like a yeti.